INTERRUPCIONES
by crazy takeshida
Summary: Matt y Sora son novios, con 1 relación bastante profunda, desde hace un mes cada vez que intentan llegar a la cama algo los interrumpe… Sora tiene llamadas secretas… ke sta pasando contigo?... Matt perdóname… que, queeee? …. [1cap UP!]


INTERRUPCIONES

1.- QUE INOPORTUNO:

A la hora de salida en la entrada de una preparatoria se encuentra un grupo de jovencitas platicando.

Si, no te preocupes, es cosa de practica, ya veras que si entrenas duro mejorarás pronto…

Eso crees? – decía una morena emocionada

sí! – Le contestó una pelirroja sonriendo – además si quieres, podemos llegar temprano todos los días y practicamos

Wow! Eso es genial, acepta minamoto, Sora es la mejor del equipo, es un ofrecimiento bastante bueno – continuó una castaña

En eso se acerca con un porte de seguridad hacia las chicas…

Estas lista cielo? – dijo un ojiazul bastante atractivo por el que todas las señoritas presentes en la escuela suspiraban

Ah si yama! – le contestó Sora continuando lo dicho con un beso en la mejilla.

El joven, comenzó a correr – Sora, necesito hablar con izzy… me alcanzas?

Siii, sirve que me despido de las chicas – gritó Sora – hasta luego, nos vemos mas tarde!

Sora, vienes con nosotras al centro comercial en la tarde hoy? – le cuestionó la castaña

No, esta vez no puedo, estaré en casa de yama, le ayudaré a estudiar, lo lamento – excusó la joven pelirroja – nos vemos chicas! – comenzó a correr para alcanzar a su novio.

Sora! Podrías prestarme tu memoria por favor? – comentó izzy

Ah, sii, seguro, mañana en la escuela te la doy de acuerdo? – contestó Sora

Gracias! – dijo feliz – bueno entonces, si Matt, yo lo hago

Gracias izzy, bueno nos vemos – Matt y Sora se fueron tranquilamente tomados de la mano.

Una vez en la casa de yamato (N/A: más bien departamento pero bueno xD)

Yama, donde vamos a estudiar? – dijo Sora

En mi habitación, adelántate… iré por dos vasos de agua – yamato se fue a la cocina, mientras Sora tomaba sus cosas y se iba a la recamara de joven. A los minutos de que Sora estaba sentada frente al escritorio de la computadora llegó Matt con dos vasos de agua fría.

Aquí tienes – le acerca el vaso y ésta lo toma – gracias yama! Ya saqué el libro y mis apuntes de física. Empezamos ya?

Mmm, esta bien, a mal paso darle prisa, pero deja enciendo la computadora, necesito música para concentrarme

El computador se encendió, Matt entró a su sesión y puso un poco de música, una lista bastante variada, desde el rock hasta una que otra balada. Una vez terminado, Sora le pidió dejar su correo abierto para después checar sus correos ya que tenía unos pendientes para algunas materias. Y obvio que yamato aceptó.

Y después de despejar, sacas la operación y tienes el resultado de la velocidad… así de simple – continuó Sora bastante tranquila, como si fuese un comentario de todos los días.

En cambio yama, parecía mas confundido, como si le estuvieran hablando en otro idioma – ah cielo, temo decirte que aun no entiendo… y pensar que tu lo haces sonar tan fácil…. – se estiro en la silla alzando los brazos, regresó a su posición original y después se paró y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto – ah, deberían darnos otras materias… como... como… mmm…. Como biología! – se deja caer en la cama

Sora se confunde y voltea – yama… has dicho biología? – pone los ojos como platos – creí que no te gustaba la biología! – sorprendida por el comentario

Pues… a decir verdad no! – dice entre broma poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la chica – aunque hay unos temas que son interesantes y no se pueden dejar pasar

A si? – dice con extrañeza - todo el semestre pasado te quejaste con tai de lo difícil e inútil que es esa materia – manteniéndose en su sitio, la silla con rueditas de la computadora – además a que tema te refieres?

Matt, pasando por atrás de ella y rápidamente abrazándola desde la espalda, comienza a besarle el cuello mientras la chica disfrutaba del cariño de su novio, cuando le susurra al oído sutilmente: mmm tal vez anatomía, hormonas, reproducción… - en el rostro de Sora se pintó un tono rosado principalmente en sus mejillas.

En eso Matt gira la silla donde se encuentra sentada la pelirroja, haciéndola quedar de frente a él. Mirándola con aire seductor le pregunta: acaso a ti no te interesan esos temas Sora? – decía quitándose el saco de su uniforme

Ay amor! – ésta se acerca a yamato y le da un tierno beso en la frente. Matt hace una carita tierna mientras le decía: solo ahí me darás un beso? – el rubio empieza a hacer un pequeño puchero.

Sora queda conmovida, ya que esas caritas eran su punto débil, se pone de rodillas para quedar a la altura del ojiazul colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó en los labios. Éste correspondió el beso y la tomó por la cintura. Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a acariciar sus espaldas y algunos otros lados, haciendo cada vez más fuerte la pasión. Ninguno dejaba concluir el beso, incluso mientras se ponían de pie no dejaban de besarse, recibían del otro besos en los labios, en el cuello… no podían detenerse, la pasión que emanaban estaba por toda la alcoba. Matt y Sora se dejaron caer en la cama del otro. Ahora seguía el siguiente paso, algo bien conocido para ambos, ya que no era la primera vez que _estaban juntos_, no detenían el contacto de sus cuerpos rozándose, de esos besos, la pasión y excitación que había en esos momentos era increíble, se sentían tan emocionados que no pensaron siquiera en parar unos segundos. Rápidamente yamato comenzó quitándole la corbata de moño parte del uniforme de la joven, mientras ella desabotonaba rápidamente su camisa (la de Matt), la pelirroja se encontraba besando los labios del chico, después su cuello y su pecho varonil que ya se encontraba descubierto, yamato solo se quitaba la camisa desabotonada junto a su corbata para luego arrancarle técnicamente la blusa a su novia y recostarla en la cama para continuar con el acto.

Estaban bastante excitados para pronunciar bien alguna palabra, Matt la endereza un poco de la cama y le desabrocha el sostén, ya esta a punto de concluir cuando se escucho un pillido (N/A: el pillido es un sonido agudo muy común de escuchar, por ejemplo cuando tu celular suena, cuando alguien silba o cuando te envían un zumbido en el MSN). Yamato no le importó el pillido y trató de continuar con su asunto, pero para su mala suerte su novia no pensó lo mismo que el y enseguida detuvo sus besos para prestarle atención al pillido.

Eso fue la computadora, alguien m envió un correo! – dijo la pelirroja que movió a su novio que estaba encima de ella para poder enderezarse y atender el correo

Con aire lujurioso y tomándole el brazo antes de ponerse de pie Sora preguntó el rubio – vamos, espera, podemos continuar, de verdad quieres ver quien te envió ese correo?

Si amor, que tal que es algo importante! – contestó la chica soltándose de la mano de yamato y poniéndose de pie.

Ah, esta bien… ya que, pero en cuanto acabes continuamos no? – decía un Matt rendido al no tener una respuesta favorable de su novia para continuar con su asunto en ese momento, para después, dejarse caer en la cama.

Mmm, ya veo, tendré que encargarme de eso o pedirle ayuda a mimi, será mejor que me apure – decía la pelirroja sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla del computador.

Encargarte de que cielo? – preguntó Matt al ver que su novia habló con un tono serio después de haber leído lo que decía dicho correo

No de nada amor – Sora se despabila y para que no se enterara prosiguió – no es nada yama, cosas de la tarea, jeje, parece que me tocará la mayor parte – muestra una sonrisa aunque es un tanto falsa. Matt, para suerte de Sora, no lo nota.

Esta bien cielo – le contesta de lo mas tranquilo – ahora…. - sale su lado seductor, se para de la cama y se va acercando lentamente – en que estábamos? – dice con una de sus sonrisas mas lindas y empieza a besarle el cuello. Sora pro su parte sin que yamato se diera cuenta cierra rápido el correo que estaba a la vista.

LOSIENTOYAMAPERODEBOIRME! - dice velozmente Sora como si fuese una sola palabra poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas.

Pero… que sucede Sora? – se saca de onda Matt al ver la actitud de la chica – te sientes bien? Quieres que te acompañe?

NOOOO, digo… no, descuida, no es grave, es… es mi tarea pero vale un gran porcentaje en la calificación final, así que debo apurarme me dijeron que tengo que reunirme en casa de Ayame hoy – le respondió a su pregunta, le dio un breve beso en los labios y se dirigió hacia la puerta – lo siento amor, pero de verdad debo irme, esta bien si estudiamos la próxima semana?

Si, está bien, todavía falta un poco para ese examen – le contestó para que se fuese tranquila – nos vem…. – yamato no termino la frase ya que Sora se había marchado.

----------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

hOola gente! Aki reportandome después de mucho, mucho tiempo! Jeje deseguro diran… omo demonios se atreve a publicar otro fic cuando aun no sube el siguiente capi de su fic anterior? Pues, se que dije ke tardaria menos, pero tuve muchos roios por los ke no pude, y no se los cuento para ke no lo tomen como excusas, asi que este fic lo tendre como un "tenme en pie" para que me prepare con el anterior y suba pronto.

Volviendo al tema del fic… que les pareció? Les gustó? U.U espero ke sii…. ya saben reviews muy bien recibidos, lo importante aki es su honestidad … por cierto, este fic sera roto ya lo tengo todo planedo aunque aun no stan escritos los capis jeje… bueno un saludin a mis amigas del sorato loving n.n

Ciao

cRaZy tAkEsHiDa


End file.
